Fireworks
by Rule12H8r
Summary: A little Tiva Fourth of July one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Read & Review! Thanks.


Looking around the bullpen just about everyone was in the spirit. Red or blue shirts, a 'Happy Independence Day' banner above the elevator, even Gibbs wore a small flag pin on his blazer. Being a national holiday it was really nice to have a slow, easy day for once. No case, the team caught the man who poisoned Colonel Johnson yesterday and today they mainly did the paperwork left over from that.

Gibbs, the patriotic American he is, saw that his team was finished with their work and decided to give them a break, seeing as it was after all a holiday.

Standing from his desk his three agents looked at him curiously. "Go home." He announced simply.

The grateful agents quickly gathered their things. McGee hurried off to the elevator, likely going to see Abby and let her know that they could head home early. Gibbs disappeared soon after to talk to Ducky.

Tony sauntered over to Ziva's desk after hoisting his backpack over his shoulder and fiddled with the miniature American flag he left there. Ziva slowed her movements and looked up into his eyes.

"So Tony, I trust you'll be spending you're evening off at the bar searching for a pretty girl willing to share the holiday with you?" She said silently hoping that that wouldn't be the case.

"Actually, a few friends invited me to a bonfire party by the water to watch the fireworks. I told them I probably wouldn't make it, with work and all, but since I'm off I guess I'll do that." Tony corrected her lightly. The look on his face though said he would rather not go.

"It sounds like a wonderful time, yes?" She was truly puzzled as to why he didn't want to go.

"Yeah, it'll be great and all; it's just that they are all in committed relationships. One of them is even bringing his kids. I just don't want to be the odd one out." He said looking away for a brief moment before his gaze returned to her.

"So why don't you just bring a date?"

"I don't really want to bring some random one-night girl who doesn't even know anything about me."

"Well, don't let that stop you from having a good time. Bring a friend. Maybe Abby is free." She wasn't sure why she added the last part. If he was to bring a friend she hoped it would be her. _Even if I do wish we were more than just friends._

"Nah, her and McPartytime are going to a barbeque. What about you Miss America? Do you have any plans?" He asked.

"Not really. I would just be at home by myself for the night." Ziva answered.

"In that case," He trailed off as he walked around to her side of the desk. "Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Would you like to come with me to an Independence Day party tonight?"

Smiling brightly she replied teasingly "I suppose I could have gotten a worse offer." His smiled widened when he saw hers. Tony just loved when it was him making her happy.

"So it's three now, party starts at five. Want me to pick you up four thirty?"

"Okay. Sounds good." She answered walking with him toward the elevator.

They parted ways and went to their separate cars to drive home and prepare for the evening.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Tony knocked on her apartment door just after four thirty. He was dress fairly casually in jeans and an untucked navy blue button down shirt with the top two buttons undone.

He wasn't left waiting long. He gave her a lingering once-over, taking in her appearance.

She wore tightfitting jeans and a flowing red tank-top that showed just how beautiful and tan her skin was. She had her trademark Star of David necklace with some red, silver, and blue bangles. She was dressed a bit more girly than usual, but didn't stray too far from her classic Ziva-ish self.

Finally his eyes reached her. Her eyes sparkled at the way he looked at her. She had been worried while getting ready that it might've been too much, but that worry quickly dissolved under his gaze.

"You look great Zi." Tony complimented feeling just a little self-conscious.

"Thank you Tony. You do not look too bad yourself." She smiled lightly.

Tony smiled in return and gestured for her to lead the way out to the car. Walking to his car he almost reached out to grab her hand but stopped himself. _We're just friends. This isn't a date. Just friends._ _Maybe someday, that can change._

Stopping at Tony's mustang he surprised them both by opened the door for her. She didn't comment other than a soft 'Thank you'. They drove to the party enveloped in a companionable silence.

"That's them right over there." Tony said pointing toward a group of people surrounding a tent and the large picnic table next to it.

They quickly found a parking spot and walked over to the group.

Once they got fairly close a tall curly haired man looked up.

"Tony! You made it!" he called out, walking over with a petite redhead at his side.

"Hey guys, yeah I got let off work early. Hope you don't mind me bringing a guest." Tony greeted realizing he didn't exactly ask about bringing Ziva.

"No man. Don't worry about it. We've got plenty of food and I'm sure we'll love the extra company." The man said smiling at the unfamiliar face.

"Well guys, this is Ziva. Zi, this is Brian and his fiancée Courtney." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Ziva said politely shaking each of their hands and kissing them each shortly on the cheek.

"As with you. Tony doesn't usually bring a date along for our parties." Courtney put in with a glance at Tony before bringing her gaze back to Ziva.

"Oh, no. Not a date, we are just work partners." Ziva quickly corrected.

"And friends." Tony added.

"Yes, very good friend." Ziva finished meeting his eyes as she said it.

Courtney and Brian shared a glance. _Those two need to be together._

"Oh, sorry." Courtney said.

"It's fine. We get it a lot actually." Tony answered.

"I bet you do." Brian muttered under his breath. Ziva caught it however and a confused look crossed her face which she hid almost immediately. _He sees it too?_ Ziva thought to herself.

They made casual conversation for a while and Ziva was introduced to Tony's friends. They were now sitting at the picnic table. Ziva had Ashley, Brian's niece, on her lap while she told some rambling story that nobody understood, but everyone found adorable.

Tony sat so close to Ziva that their shoulders brushed with every breath. He loved seeing Ziva around kids. Whenever she was around them she just seemed so open, so loving.

The sun was starting to set and the bonfire was about to be lit. Tony quickly retrieved a blanket from the trunk of his car which he then spread out amongst the others around the fire pit. Ziva handed Ashley back to her mother who was going to show her how to make smores.

Tony and Ziva sat down on their blanket with the rest of the group to watch Ashley's dad, Jon, and Brian start up the fireworks. It's hard to say who was surprised more when Ziva rest head on Tony's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Of course neither of them commented though.

The fireworks were gorgeous, but Tony found his attention repeatedly favoring Ziva's reaction. She had this gentle smile that wouldn't leave her face and her telling eyes showed just how awestruck she was.

They stayed out watching the fireworks over the river. Since they all had work the next day they packed up at around ten thirty and headed their separate ways.

Tony and Ziva were the last ones left, but they silently agreed on a walk along the river before they ended the night. Eventually the two stopped. They hadn't said a word since they started walking.

They seemed to move as one when the two stopped and turned to sit at one of the benches facing the water.

"This was nice, tonight. I have never really celebrated Independence Day before." ZIva said after an eternity, still watching the fireworks lighting the sky over the river.

"How does it feel Miss America?" Tony said lightly.

"I love it. It was hard leaving my old life behind. I know that Israel will always be important to me, but I think this was worth it. Being here, in America, as an NCIS agent, with the team. With you. I am glad I am here."

Tony placed his hand on her knee in a reassuring pat before just leaving it there.

"I'm glad you're here too."

They sat in silence for a moment before standing to go back to the car. Arriving at the parking lot Tony reached to open the car door for her. Just when he reached for the handle another burst of color lit up the sky.

He leaned against the door staring at the sky. Ziva mirrored his position.

The last firework to go off was in the shape a large American flag.

Tony looked down to see that awestruck expression on her face again. Unlike before when he watched her, this time she sensed him looking and stared right back at him.

For just a moment Ziva's gaze dropped to his lips before returning to his hazel eyes. Tony didn't miss it though.

He leant down and she leant up as they both closed their eyes.

Tony pressed up against her so that she stood between him and the car. ZIva hands went up to play with the short hairs at the back of his neck while his had a secure grip on her hips. The kiss only grew more heated until they simultaneously pulled away when air became necessary. Sharing an intimate look Tony kissed her softly once more before they got into the car and drove back to her place.

As soon as they were in her apartment they picked up right where we left off. As he pushed his tongue into her mouth Ziva had one last thought. That feeling in her stomach was definitely the best fireworks of the night.


End file.
